starshot_levelworldfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/WHAT ANNOYS THE HECK OUT OF ME
Time to show you what annoys the heck of me. Grammar Criticizing TSRITW... is one of these persons. In fact he even placed a rule about your grammar. That annoys the heck of me. Whenever Battle tries to say something near TSRITW, TSRITW comes in and yeah, tells him to improve his grammar. This disables us to say "delet" or "tigger" cuz no matter what he will correct your grammar by making it "delete". Heck that's annoying. SSLW-Based When I see SSLW-Based, it's more like a poor excuse for making a SSLW ripoff. We have two right now, but the one which annoys the heck out of me is Random Adventures. Deletd says "delet" about it with Battle complaining about the Slime (the Jello), and then TSRITW start to call Battle "Comma Chameleon". What should I call him? Maybe Criticizing (insert TSRITW's favorite animal), and make some of his special weapons be something like "Grammar Blocker". News: TSRITW complains about his own things. Like what? Grammar. I would call TSRITW a but I wouldn't want to. I will (possibly) add a new rule saying not to insult one's grammar. And the rules. But I had to, since: *Rule 1 is because it's dumb. Kids might see this. *Rule 2 is because the Jack Number Language annoyed the heck out of me. *Rule 4 is because... well, you got all whiny when I declined your "special recruitable" gimmick. *Rule 5 is because Kidsy. Kidsy used my characters without permission. *Rule 7 is because the hex colors were boring, and some of them just sounded pure weird. *Rule 9 is because people try and control me by saying "Cookie Masterson will appear in World 2", which places false illusions of people. *Rule 10 is because... categories are spammy. I'm going to call your own annoyances a ripoff. In fact, he calls Duhstort a dumb idea. It's like he hates all weird things. Anyways the other one is Deletd's Free-Add Comic, but I'm going to spare him since he's getting a bit more original. However, if it is proven to be a huge ripoff of SSLW then I'm going to take it down. Edit: He places the unfair "no weirdness rule", because he hates weirdness. Yeah, but a cookie which WALKS and TALKS? That's weird. AGreatGuyFromHawaii FundaMental and such. He's trying to impersonate me and pretend that I just want to kill my wiki off. He's very AWFUL... I'm a long rival with him. BONUS: Toadette's SECRET?!?! WHO'S IN WITH A JUMPSCARE?! AND PLANS FOR... PUYO PUYO DAY? Let's confirm it; Toadette Strikes Back seems to have not figured out something. Toadette can become PEACHETTE once she grabs a Super Crown. WHERE DOES IT COME FROM? New Super Mario Bros U Deluxe. But really, it should be called NEW SUPER MARIO BROS SWITCHED UP. Next, Luigi's Mansion 3. Not the Yee of the Luigi, but boy Luigi is BACK. Their's blue ghosts (hopefully not the only ghosts) which probably are references to Blue Ghosts who are pre-release. LOOK HOW SIMILAR THE TWO IMAGES ARE: https://www.mariowiki.com/File:LM3_blue_ghost.png https://www.mariowiki.com/File:Blue_Ghost_Teeth.jpg And if you look closely, a character you see in LM3 is not who you expected. And last the plans for Puyo Puyo Day. We got very limited Puyo Puyo games for the Western Regions, so why not ANOTHER crossover??? However I don't want to make it TOO similar to Bloons Adventure Time TD, so... *HEROES DON'T REQUIRE MONEY; THEY REQUIRE PUYO - You get random Puyo from popping Puyoons. This might be changed. *EFFECTS ON TOWERS - Just like Bloons TD X! *NEW CHARACTERS? - That's right, NEW CHARACTERS. CHARACTER ATTRIBUTES, ON THE OTHER HAND... Some of them are changed. Plot stays the same, being Amitie and Sig switch personalities/bodies/whatevs, meaning Sig has Amitie's personality and Amitie has Sig's personality as well as being half demon (however i might plan amitie to learn lots of emotion at the end of Bloons Puyo Defense). *Sig - Main frontline defense who attacks with a blue energy sword. Yes, ENERGY sword. *Amitie - Uses her red magic to cause splash damage to enemies. *Ringo - Ringo's so smart she attacks bloons with lightning magic and such. Wait, skip the smart part. And others... yep, others. *Panotty - Like the Monkey Village. *Witch - Like the Monkey Wizard but more astrological. *Draco - Breathes fire and KICKS!!! AWESOME. HERO. *Arle - Probably one of the last new character you can get in BPD. May be like the Supermonkey... *Schezo - May be like Finn from BATTD. Or probably the more powerful variant of Sig. *Seriri - Can be placed on water and uses water magic! *Suketoudara - Can be placed on both water and land. Water: Water manuevers. Land: DANCE MOVES?! *Feli - I'm not sure but she might be a support hero. *Lidelle - Kinda like the Druid's top path. Casts better lightning magic... than RINGO!!! And wind magic! OR WEATHER MAGIC. *Archan - She uses her arrows and is the Quincy of this game, since I'mma goin' expect Quincy to be like a normal Dart Monkey... or something like that. *Mummy - Instantly destroys up to a Blue Puyoon (refer to the blog about it) but keeps the Puyo gotten for himself. *Lemres - Flies on his broom and is like a Heli Pilot of some sort. Cosmic Magic, BTW. And stuff like that. *Yu & Rei - Ghosts. Can be placed on water and land cuz they're ghosts. When Yu & Rei are together they unlock LOTS AND LOTS OF SPELLS! NEW CHARACTERS; I'll tell you a little secret which appeared later on, and that's Sevenie and Merleven. They are innocent and only joined because they got into a rough argument with Melody. I might add two of my Object Characters (Solo, Pastel Tube, and Hydro) into SSLW. Next Spahk comic will contain a new character you won't expect. And that's Taco-Weapon-Guy. And more plans. *Aviation > Flame. It would make sense, unless it was an element mostly for BIRDS. Which will be shown with Mamano trying to fight off Firey. *No more TOXIC!!! Category:Blog posts